Betrayal
by Mudstar
Summary: The clans have turned against their leaders, now the forest sits in the paws of four apprentices...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The grey tom cat bared his teeth and let out a threatening hiss.

A white cat crouched over four young squirming kits. They let out tiny mews of terror. The white she-cat let out a yowl. Her ice blue eyes glittered fiercley. Around them was ice, glinting in the moonlight.

There was a battle cry, then a yowl of pain that abruptly cut off.

Eyes glowed then flicked around uncertainly. The grey tom let out such a yowl full of grief, anger, and pain, then he launched himself forward, clawing and biting at everything in sight. Blood spattered the clearing and yowls of pain echoed off the trees. Then it was silent except for the quiet breeze and the soft mewling of the kits: the only survivors. The grey tom was alive though. He drug himself over to the kits and dead she-cat before collapsing to the ground. The wind blew into the hollow, ruffling the fur of the cats. It seemed to whisper, "The chosen ones have arrived."


	2. Alliances

**Will be many errors, that I am working at getting rid of, I did not type this, I copied-pasted from the original**

Alliances

***TreeClan***

Leader: Mudstar-brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, 14 moons old, strong, brave, and very caring. She will lay down all of her 9 lives for her clan.

Deputy: Twistedfoot-a dark brown she-cat with black feet, 22 moons, is brave, fast, and strong. Strives to prove her loyalty because her mother was in WetClan. She left her brother for TreeClan

Medicine Cat: Leopardpelt- a leopard-like she-cat with amber eyes, 15 moons, quick, smart, brave, and kind. She is gentle with all patients and has a strong connection to StarClan. She can be bad-tempered when frustrated.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mazepaw- very good at remembering all the herbs, tom, slightly grumpy and serious. Doesn't like to fool around.

Warriors:

Redshadow- red tabby tom with white chest and dark brown eyes cheerful and funny, loves to hunt and is good at it, extremely experienced fighter went to school in a far-away kingdom

Icefire- gray tabby tom with blood red eyes quiet, many cats ignore him because of this, kind will always help

Silverwing- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes is strong-willed and independent but kind and caring

Eagleheart- grey she-cat with black and white stripes is 10 moons old Always will protect her clan, strong but nice, too. clan mates, willing to help is a great hunter and fighter

Goldenheart- slick shiny golden she-cat with greenish blue eyes, an ok fighter and a great hunter, she is not scared about breaking the code, but respects it, fun to be around, and some cats look to her for advice, is sad her father died a few moons ago, although she doesn't show it, 20 moons

Sparklingleaf- grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes, talented and knowledgeable

Windwhisper- a small white cat, green eyes sweet, shy, but a GREAT fighter aged 19 moons

Hailstorm- a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale gray and white spots 24 moons Apprentice-Greypaw

Honeywhisker-a light golden she-cat with white feet and blue eyes is 22 moons old beautiful and charming can be headstrong at times. an excellent hunter. Twistedfoot's sister

Iceshadow-a black tom with ice blue eyes, is caring and patient, Mudstar's mate

Thornfoot- a dark brown-grey tom with bright blue eyes. brave, noble & will risk anything for his clan and friends, very loyal

Apprentices:

Greypaw- a grey she-cat with burning amber eyes. She is brave, and strong, yet kind. Excellent hunter. 10 moons, MENTOR: Hailstorm

Rosepaw- a white she-cat with pale ginger patches and dark green eyes. She is kind and clever, but not the strongest. She displays an interest in the other clans and likes to explore. 6 moons old.

Queens:

Creamspots- a white and ginger she-cat with green eyes. 15 moons old, used to be a loner. She is sweet, beautiful, and charming. Firewing's(loner) mate.

Moonstream- calico she-cat with green eyes. Very friendly and king, loves being out in the sun.

Kits:

Adderkit- a fast feisty kit, she had a ginger pelt and blue eyes, Mother: Creamspots

Thunderkit- a strong tabby tom with Red fur and blue eyes, Mother: Creamspots

Daisykit- a fast, ginger and white she-cat and had amber eyes, Mother: Creamspots

Freezekit- a small tabby tom with a white pelt and ice blue eyes, Mother: Creamspots

Bloomingkit- a 1 moon year old kit, is predicted to be a silent hunter, and a great fighter, not very fast though, strong headed, rebellious but very loyal, Mother: Unknown

* * *

***WetClan***

Leader: Streamstar- a sleek blue-grey tom cat with a black stripe on his face and blue eyes. He is clever, strong, swift and caring. Very close to StarClan. Aged 60 moons.

Deputy: Hawkshadow- ginger and silver tabby with soft fur and piercing yellow eyes. Sweet and strong she-cat. Clever fighter will risk her life for her clan. 13 moons

Medicine Cat: Snowwhisker - A pure white she-cat with piercing blue eyes. she is very kind and loves to take care of others, 11 moons.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lunapaw(Lunasky)- 7 moon old silver tabby she-cat with dark gray eyes she is the best hunter of all the apprentices on account of her great sense of smell.

Warriors:

Waveshadow- a pure black tom, blue eyes. Fierce in battle, but caring of Clanmates. Loves Tabbyheart, but isn't sure if she will love him back. 23 moons  
Apprentice, Dizzypaw

Waterglare - a silver tabby she-cat, small, but with long legs. She is friendly and would do anything for her clan dreams of being leader one day, aged 11 moons

Iceheart- friendly, helpful silver tabby she-cat very loyal to the warrior code, aged 26 moons

Shadowheart-a pure black she-cat with glowing yellow eyes, good at hiding can easily scare cats, will defend her clan with her life and is brave, swift and loyal, is an excellant hunter and fighter, aged 24 moons

Nightpelt-a small black she-cat with silver eyes, she is fiery in a battle and has a star on her left flank, aged 12 moons  
Apprentice, Firepaw

Tearstripe- tom-cat with white pelt and brown parts, he loves the snow, very sensitive, he is incredibly scared that *cats name* won't love him back, age 11 moons,

Flameprickle- pretty light brown and white she-cat mother died when she was young before her mother gave her to them saying it was her birth clan that she would be closer to father than she will ever know still cant see who it is and she is a fantastic swimmer,aged 13 moons

Greytooth- a grumpy yet kind warrior until you get to know him, 14 moons is grey with yellow eyes, loves Dizzypaw, despite how young she is, but is too scared to admit it for fear she wont love him. very loving and loyal. wants a mate and kits more than anything else

Mistsoul - A strong grey tom with amber eyes. Most of the time his expression is hard to read. Mistsoul is does not trust any cat, and if he ever sees two mates sitting together happily, he will scowl and run away quickly. Mysterious and quiet. No one knows of his past, he just crawled into camp one day weak and injured, and Streamstar took him in. 14 moons

Firestripe - A orange tabby she-cat who likes like fire in the morning with emerald eyes. Sassy and loves to swim, aged 10 moons. Has a white star on the left side of her flank.

Silverbreeze- a silver-gray she-cats with ice blue eyes, she is paitent kind and respectful though loves to be fun and outgoing, wishes to be leader and have mates and kits, aged 20 moons.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- white she-cat with piercing blue eyes. she is very kind and loves to take care of others,aged 9 moons  
Mentor, Hawkshadow

Silverpaw- a silver-gray she-cats with ice blue eyes, she is paitent kind and respectful though loves to be fun and outgoing, wishes to be leader and have mates and kits, 7 moons.  
Mentor, Silverbreeze

Dizzypaw- a sleek white she cat with clear blue eyes. is sweet charming and gentle. is blind but will be a great warrior. 10 moons.  
Mentor, Wildfire

Snakepaw - Tom-cat with bright green eyes, lean and thin, white with black splotches. He is nice and gentle but if clan, warrior code ot ancestors are insulted he becomes a fierce opponent. He is 8 moons, likes to sneak cat-mint  
Mentor, Streamstar

Sunpaw- A golden tabby tom with blue eyes he likes Firepaw, aged 7 moons  
Mentor, Fireswipe

Lightpaw- a sleek light brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is Dizzypaw's best friend. Lightpaw is a great fighter, but does not actually like fighting other Clan cats. 10 moons  
Mentor, Greytooth

Daffodilpaw- Very small she-cat with green eyes. Orange and yellow stripes. 9 moons old. Sometimes gets teased because of her size. Loves hunting, and is pretty good at it. Does not like fighting and is horrible at it  
Mentor, Shadowheart

Queens:

Tabbyheart-a small tabby she-cat with white paws and chin and blue-silver eyes. Her mate was a rouge, he left one day and never seen again. aged 14 moons, (kits:Moonkit, Starkit, Minnowkit) Wants another mate.

Kits:

Moonkit- a dark grey she-kit with white paws and silver eyes, aged 5 moons, Mother: Tabbyheart

Starkit- tabby and light grey kit with blue-silver eyes, aged 5 moons, Mother: Tabbyheart

Minnowkit- tabby kit with front white paws and blue eyes, aged 5 moons, Mother: Tabbyheart

Sunkit- a golden tom with a white tip on his tail and green eyes, 5 moons, Mother: Unknown

Badgerkit- a dark tom with dark brown spots and blue eyes, 5 moons, Mother: Unknown

Icekit - unusually small with mix of blue and silver fur that is not long or short, with ruby red tail She is silly, kind, headstrong, but not very smart, fun and, friendly, aged 3 moons, Mother: Unknown

**

* * *

**

***DawnClan***

Leader: Lightstar~ a white tomcat with blue eyes. Noble, yet very old. He is still strong though, and a good fighter.

Deputy: Hazelfur- light brown she-cat with deep brown eyes, Likes to help ppl and is a good deputy but is very stuborn and well spoken for. Can't change her mind easily but is a very trust worthy and loyal to her clan. She also has a good sense of good at figureing out the out come of thing's. Looking for a mate.

Medicine Cat: Featherfoot~ a black she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lightningpaw~ a small, yellow she-cat with beautiful, sparkly ember eyes. She is swift and somewhat very talkative. She always look at the positive side of life.

Warriors:

Wolfstripe- a silver she-cat with black stripes and black paws, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Dreampaw

Swiftfur- a calico she-cat that is 12 moons old is nice and never likes to back down.

Smokefoot- smoky brown tom with short fur, white eyes with brown pupils. 18 moons. Strong hearted, sometimes runs off at the mouth. Has black claws.

Snowfall~ White tom with blue eyes, he's half blind but is still a good warrior.

Wisperingstream- Grey and white she-cat with peircing blue eyes. Apprentice: Crystalpaw

Mourningstream~ Grey she-cat. very loyal.

Saffronwave- A saffron colored tom with golden eyes and all white paws.

Forestfur- A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is nice to every one. Fights hard and can kill any cat who gets on her nerves, is mostly nice but she can get mad easily.

Apprentices:

Dreampaw- A cloudy white she-cat with a creamed colored tail and blue eyes. She is loyal, brave, independent, and kind. 10 moons.

Crystalpaw- A pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes. She is very sweet and loyal.

Darkpaw- Black tabby tom with green eyes. Friendly but shy, he also hates being alone.

Mintpaw- A sweet innocent kit with cream-spotted pelt and ice-cold blue eyes. Her eyes are so coal black that they make even the toughest warrior shudder. Is best friends with Hazelpaw, wants to be the best warrior ever.

Moonpaw- a light grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Nice, but can be very snappy. Loves the moon, but likes the daylight too, A good fighter and hunter, and wants to be a leader someday.

* * *

***DeathClan***

Leader: Leafstar- white she-cat with ginger paws and tail. She has blue eyes. Leafstar is a kind, patient, loyal, strong cat that is very understanding. She is 18 moons old. Apprentice: Leopardpaw Mate: Fireclaw Kits: Blackpaw

Deputy: Rainclaw: an orange and white she-cat 16 moons old with piercing blue eyes. She is kind to everyone.

Medicine Cat: Dreamflight- a light gray she-cat with darker flecks of black fur and amber eyes. She is strong and would be an outstanding warrior but is doesn't like fighting and shedding blood. Dreampaw is sweet charming and beautiful. Apprentice: Spiritpaw

Warriors:

Fireclaw: a red tom that is strong, brave, and loyal. He would do anything for his clan. Apprentice: Icepaw Mate: Leafstar Kits: Blackpaw

Moonsong: a she-cat, with yellow eyes and a black pelt. She is silent, swift and very loyal to her clan. (played by rubyflame) Apprentice: Creekpaw Mate: none Kits: none

Furyclaw-a jet black tom with green eyes, has a short temper and is a great fighter 21 moons old. he dislikes twolegs and is mythdream's brother. increbibly loyal.(played by gagahead) Apprentice: none Mate:none Kits: none

Riverfrost:a silver-blue she-cat that is 12 moons old. She already knows all the positions for hunting and fighting.

Cloudstep: a loyal and brave she-cat. Her pelt is white with gray patches and her eyes are cold blue. She is very ambitious and sometimes mean. She is very powerful and strong. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Shiningstrand- a fluffy white she-cat with golden yellow eyes. She can be sweet but sometimes rough, and she is very determined to do most things. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Steppingstones - brown-grey tom with green eyes. Playful but very determined and likes things his way.

Scarabian - grey tom with blue eyes. very wise and knows a lot. Very stubborn at times when he thinks something is right.

Lilyrose - white she-cat with odd blue-purple eyes and very pink nose. Kind and gentle, very smart and clever and shy.

Apprentices: 

Leopardpaw- a very pale golden she-cat with green eyes. She is a feirce, patient, and brave cat that would do anything for her clan. 10 moons Mentor: Leafstar

Icepaw: a white she-cat with blues eyes. She is blind, but that doesn't stop her from wanting to become a warrior. She is short-tempered, understanding, impatient, and sometimes caring. Mentor: Fireclaw

Lionpaw- a long-furred golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is 9 moons old. She is very proud and loyal. She is fearless and loves to creep through shadows. She has very long claws. Mentor: Leaf

Cloudpaw- A large white long-haired blind blue-eyed tom. He is very stubborn and sometimes will disobey his mentor. but otherwise is always happy when he is around Icepaw. he has a crush on Icepaw. Mentor: Cloudstep

Creekpaw- a slender body, brown pelt with black and lighter brown stripes she-cat. She is clever, fast, loyal, and a great hunter. Her best friend is Flowerpaw. Mentor: Moonsong.

Spiritpaw- a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. She is very noble and wise, but at some times foolish. She loves to work with herbs and heal cats. She used to be a kittypet, but ran away because she had a dream from StarClan telling her to come. She strongly believes in Star and is happy with her work. Mentor: Dreamflight.

Blackpaw-sleek jet black she-cat with crimson coloured eyes. Very stubborn and well spoken for, but deep down she's actually really nice. 7 moons old. Mentor: Shiningstrand


	3. Chapter 1: Greypaw

**Please review, thanx for reading!**

Chapter 1

Greypaw sighed contentedly. She had a great day, but now all she wanted to do was rest. She had learned new fighting moves from her mentor, Hailstorm, and had caught a bunch of fresh-kill for TreeClan. Mudstar had been so proud...

She stepped into the apprentices den and weaved her way to her nest. "Night, Lunarpaw!" she called, but before her friend could respond, sleep had engulfed her, sending her to the land of dreams.

Greypaw sniffed the air, this wasn't her usual dreamland, there was a lavender scent that grew more defined as as white cat approached Greypaw, "Who are you?" Greypaw asked the strange dream cat.

"I, young Greypaw, am Swiftfrost," the white cat explained. Her eyes were a deep, bright blue, and they obviously represented the 'frost' part of her name.

Greypaw stared at her, confused, "But why haven't you visited me before..? There must be something you want to tell me..."

Swiftfrost looked at Greypaw with what seemed like pride in her eyes. "Yes. You are so smart...but first, come with me." Swiftfrost mewed. Swiftfrost led her over a large clearing. There was a large tree covered with ice, and the clearing was frozen solid like a lake. Swiftfrost glided over to the middle, her paws scraping across the ice.

Greypaw followed her, slipping and sliding about. She crashed to the ground, paws sprawling out all over. "Ugh," she muttered. Swiftfrost made it look _so _easy...

Swiftfrost ran back and scooped her up. "Sorry about that. I forgot you haven't been here before!" she murmured.

_Well, of course I haven't been here you silly mouse-brain._ Greypaw thought._ You think I just go prancing about StarClan every night?_

"Anyway, climb up this tree!" Swiftfrost called. She leaped up the tree, her paws clinging expertly to it's icy branches. "But don't slip! It could be fatal!"

Greypaw gulped. _Comforting, Swiftfrost, comforting, _she thought, but all the same, she padded carefully over to the tree, ready to try to climb it. She took the starting leap, and it was hardly difficult. Soon, she had reached the top, where Swiftfrost was standing.

"See that?" she mewed, pointing with her tail to a huge cliff beyond the mountains.

Greypaw nodded. She still didn't see what this had to do with a mere TreeClan apprentice...

"That is where you will be journeying to." Swiftfrost purred.

"J-journeying? I think you must have the wrong cat...I am not going anywhere!" she muttered.

"I was getting at that." Swiftfrost meowed. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Greypaw stared at her. "No..." she whispered._ I don't want to journey! I'm perfectly happy training with Hailstorm and Mudstar in TreeClan!_ she thought, but she knew it would be no use arguing with the StarClan cat.

"I have come to tell you that you have been chosen by StarClan for your outstanding intelligence," Swiftfrost sweet, excited voice became ghostly and anceient. "You may seem small and unimportant now, buy your time has come. There will be four, four very different from you yet the same as well. You will rise above! You will be stronger than Mudstar. Stronger than Streamstar. Stronger than Leafstar. Stronger than Lightstar. Stronger than all four leaders together! But you need to stand together, or all will be lost!" Swiftfrost whispered. "Good luck, I will return." she turned to leave, but muttered darkly over her shoulder, "You'll need it."

Greypaw shivered and woke up. The sun was rising behind many clouds, and Lunarpaw was shaking moss out of her pelt nearby. Rain pattered down continuously, but Greypaw hardly noticed. She was lost in thoughts of the prophecy and Swiftfrost echoing though her mind. "Why me?" she complained.

* * *


	4. Chapter 2: Dizzypaw

**The next chapter will be a while, guys. Sorry. And, yes, this chapter is in a different cat's (in a different clan!) POV, and she's blind. Please review, and thanx for reading!**

Chapter 2

Dizzypaw grimaced as she stepped out of the WetClan apprentice den. She could smell the rain and feel it hitting her on the ears. "More rain!" she hissed. "When's it going to stop!?"

Greytooth snickered as he walked over to Dizzypaw, "We're called _WetClan_ for a reason," he teased her, licking her ear. His grey pelt sparkled in the light as water clung to it. He shook himself, soaking Dizzypaw. "Sorry," he murmured.

Dizzypaw ignored the water "I know..." she sighed, "But it's been raining for moons!"

"Yes, we all know that! Now come on, lets go hunting!" Greytooth purred joyfully. He trotted out of camp, but Dizzypaw didn't follow him.

She was thinking aobout a strange dream she had had last night. A strange cat named Swiftfrost, who was of _TreeClan_, had come to her. _Why would a TreeClan cat visit_ me? She thought. Dizzypaw had been given a strange prophecy...and had been called 'strong' for the first time in her life! '_StarClan chose _me _becuase _I _was strong!_' she thought. '_Me. The blind apprentice. Strong._' she purred at the thought of it. But she had no time to think now...

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Star Tree for a clan meeting!" Streamstar yowled. He waited patiently for his clan to gather then continued, "As you all can see-"

"I can't _see _anything," Dizzypaw grumbled sourly.

Streamstar didn't hear her though, "it is raining...again."

"Really? Tell us something we don't all know!" Dizzypaw muttered. She lay down quietly, wondering where Streamstar was going with this.

"The river freezes at night and we can't catch fish. All other prey is hiding in have united with TreeClan and our clans are sharing prey. Mudstar has spoken to me, and we would like to talk to you all together-WetClan and TreeClan-to decide what to do about the rain." Streamstar paused as Greytooth walked into the camp.

"Do about what?" Greytooth whispered into Dizzypaw's ear. He rolled his eyes. It was rain for StarClan's sake! It had to go away eventually! But all the same, he followed Streamstar out of the camp and into the forest.

* * *

Mudstar led TreeClan towards the border. Mosskit-who insisted on coming-dangled from her jaws.

"I'm tired! I wanna go back to the camp!" Mosskit complained. Water dripped from the trees, not to mention the constant stream flying from the sky. A drop flew down and hit her on the nose. "Eep!" she squealed, "Where's Basilkit?" she flailed her paws, spinning around to look for her litter mate.

Mudstar groaned. "You should have thought of that before you said you wanted to come!" she mumbled around Mosskit's scruff. "Basilkit is safe at camp with Iceshadow, along with Pantherkit, Nightkit, and Creamspot's litter! Just like you should be!" she muttered.

Mosskit let out a quiet whimper. She was nearly soaked now, along with the rest of the clan that was quietly trudging behind them.

Mudstar sloshed through a trench. It had been raining for moons, and showed no sign of stopping. The ground was soaked, along with everything else. She could hardly imagine what the the river looked like. They finally reached the border. _This better go well._ She thought, her ears drooping from the rain. Mudstar and Streamstar stepped toward each other, "We must leave!" she whispered. Thunder cracked in the distance and lightning struck a tree as if to prove her point.

"I know." Streamstar replied. The lightning had set a tree on fire in the far distance. He gulped, but it would be a while before that reached them, _if _it did. He nodded, "We-" Streamstar broke off as he erupted into a coughing fit. His body wrenched and he fell to the ground, coughing violently.

"Greencough!" Mudstar gasped, smelling the sickness wafting off of him. Without a medicine cat, he would soon lose a precious life...so Dizzypaw took a stand.

"Mudstar! Can I go to TreeClan camp to get some herbs? I am good at warriors skills, too," she called from Greytooth's side. "If I don't, Streamstar could lose a life!" she murmured.

Mudstar nodded hurriedly, although she looked sad, "Swiftfrost..." she whispered.

Greypaw's head snapped up and Dizzypaw whipped around, _Ask her later_, she decided, then Dizzypaw ran off to TreeClan's camp, her paws leaving small, muddy indents in the ground.


End file.
